Our Own
by FluidElectricity
Summary: What happens after Lucius awakens and the outcome when Lucius asks Ivy's Father for his blessing...
1. Chapter 1: Blessings

**Chapter One: Vibrant Colors**

"Lucius! Lucius, wake up!" Lucius hears faintly. He feels hands on his arms shaking him. As he flutters his eyes open the sunlight stings his eyes. "I- Ivy?" Lucius mumbles. "Lucius are you okay?! Oh... I'm so happy to see your color be vibrant again!" Ivy exclaims as she grips Lucius's hand. "Ivy I...he- I'm okay, I think. " He stutters. " I know I know, it's okay. I'll go tell everyone you're awake." Ivy says and leaves the cabin.

"Papa, Papa!" Ivy calls. "Yes, Ivy what's happened?" Edward asks as Ivy finds him in the meeting hall. "Lucius is awake!" She explains. All the elders jump up and follow Ivy to the cabin Lucius is in. "Oh Lucius my son!" Alice says relieved to see that Lucius is okay. "Mother." Lucius says tearing up as Victor gets a wet cloth for his head. "Well, I think this calls for a celebration." Tabitha suggests.

The next day Ivy comes to visit Lucius in the cabin. "Good morning, Lucius." Ivy greets him. "Hello, Ivy." Lucius says. "Are you feeling any better?" She asks as she sits down on the bed. "Yes." He responds. "I brought you some fresh biscuits. My mother made them. Sorry there are only a few, Kitty finds them quite tasty." Ivy says. Lucius moves so he sits up in the bed. "Thank you, Ivy..." Lucius says as Ivy gets up to put the biscuits on the side table, "You went to the town's for me? For the medicines?" He asks more as a statement than a question.

"Of course I did. I couldn't live with myself if I let you die." Ivy says as she sits back down. Lucius reaches for Ivy's hand so he can pull her close. Ivy reaches her other hand to feel his face. She moves her fingers over his forehead, across his eyes, pass his nose, and rests them on his lips. Suddenly Lucius brings Ivy in for a kiss, connecting his lips with hers and drinking from her soul, for a second time. Ivy breaks the kiss and says "In two weeks, the elders will be throwing a party to celebrate your awakening. Hopefully, you will be healed enough to dance with me there." Ivy says. Lucius simply smiles as he knows of his alternate intentions.

Before the celebration, Lucius marches to Ivy's house to ask her father for his blessing to marry her. As many knots as there are twisting around in his stomach he still has the will to keep walking. Why? Because he loves her. He loves her as much as the forest is deep. He loves her as much as the size of moon and the sun combined. He loves as much as the sky is high. He loves her enough to keep walking.

As Lucius steps up onto the porch his heart palpitates because he fears the unknown. He could say yes or he could say no. "Please don't say no." Lucius prays. He raps on the door and shakily steps inside when Edward answers. "Hello Lucius," Edward welcomes him as they sit down in the living room, "what brings you here today? Ivy isn't home." He continues. "Well, S-sir... , I've come to ask for your blessing. To wed I-Ivy." Lucius stutters, regretfully. An expression of surprise masks Edward's face.

"I have been aware of your relations with my daughter, Ivy. But I had no idea of how...serious they were. What makes you think you are worthy of marrying my daughter?." Edward asks. "I love

her, sir. I'd do anything for her. I can't imagine my life without her. That's why I'd like to spend the rest of my life with her...I'd die for her." Lucius says as he slightly, gets carried away. Edward smiles at Lucius's words, as he had already made up his mind before Lucius asked for his blessing.

"Yes, Lucius you may have my blessing to marry my daughter." Edward says. "Thank you Mr. Walker! I can't imagine how grateful I am of this. Thank you, thank you Mr. Walker. I- I had an idea to celebrate our marriage during the party that's occurring in two days." Lucius says. " Well I thinks that's a magnificent idea, and please, call my Edward. You're going to be my son in law after all." Edward says. Lucius smiles and says "Thank you, Edward. I shall propose to Ivy tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2: Proposal

**Chapter Two: Proposal**

"Lucius? Lucius I'm here. Where are you?" Ivy calls. "Ivy," Lucius says as he steps out from around a corner in Blacksmith's Cabin, startling Ivy, "You're here. Good. I wanted to talk to you."Lucius says, nervously. "What about?" Ivy asks. "About the celebration. It will not be celebrating my health." Lucius says. "What? But we planned to dance together. I-" Ivy starts but is cut-off. "Ivy Walker, I do not wish to celebrate my health. I do not wish to dance with you there..." Lucius says as Ivy's expression plummets, "I wish to celebrate our marriage and dance with you then. When I was lying there, dying, after Noah...stabbed me, I realized that I didn't want to die without ever being able to spend the rest of my life with you. To be your husband. To tell you that, I love you...too."

Ivy smiles from ear to ear to hear those words. "Oh Lucius, yes! Of course I'll marry you!" Ivy says as she hugs him. "When I told you I loved you, and you didn't SAY anything back, I became worried about...about us." Ivy continued. "When you said that I stopped holding you're hand when we were younger it was because I loved you... and didn't want others to know. I have loved you since the first day that I met you, Ivy Walker. I wanted to surprise you...You don't know how many times I've practiced that proposal." Lucius explains, and smiles. "You have spoken to my Father for his blessing then?" Ivy asks."Yes. He allowed the celebration for my awakening to be for our marriage. But, I suggest to get home, some surprises are waiting for you there." Lucius says.

Ivy and Lucius greet her mother, father, sister, and his mother in the living room waiting for them to come home. "We have something," Tabitha switches her gaze from Ivy to Lucius, "for the both of you." Tabitha finishes. Lucius has a surprised expression as they Lucius and Ivy follow them to see the gift.

"Alright open your eyes!" Kitty says. "It's a house Ivy," Lucius says shocked, "for us." Lucius says still in awe. "See what's in the bedroom." Edward ushers. As they explore the house on the way to their bedroom Ivy is bursting with excitement. When Lucius and Ivy enter the bedroom there is a glorious wedding dress and suit splayed out across the immense bed. "It's a wedding dress and suit. Feel it." Lucius says and puts her hand on the wedding dress. She smiles with delight. "Oh Papa, Mama, thank you! You can't imagine how happy I am! I love you, I love you, I love you!" Ivy says and hugs them. "We love you to Ivy." Tabitha says as Kitty, Lucius, and Ivy join the group hug.

The day before the wedding is very hectic. Even though most of the decorations were already prepared, all the elders want each and every wedding to be absolutely perfect. "What do you think of the flowers Ivy?" Lucius asks and hands her flower crown to her. Ivy tentatively traces the details of the crown, making sure to caress every crevice. She smiles but it quickly turns into a frown. ''It's beautiful." Ivy says in a melancholy tone. "What is wrong, love?" Lucius asks, concerned. "Nothing, I said it was beautiful." Ivy bites back and stands up from their bed. "Ivy-" Lucius starts as he reaches for Ivy's arm but she walks away, to their dresser.

She places the flower crown atop the dresser and rests her hands upon it, hanging her head. "I'm afraid, Lucius. I don't-I-I...it's all just-so...overwhelming. I'm confused and worried. I want to marry you-I do," Ivy says and turns back around, "the elders put it a having...cold feet? she continued, more as a question than a statement. Lucius walked over to Ivy and grasped her hands in his. "Ivy, I'm uncomfortable admitting this but, I'm nervous, too." Lucius says peering into her eyes. Somehow, Ivy peers directly back into his. "Lucius I love you, so much." she says. Lucius smiles and hugs Ivy. "I know. I love you, too." he says.


	3. Chapter 3: Dance with Me

**Chapter 3: Dance with Me**

Ivy admires herself in her magnificent wedding gown and crown. "You look exceptional, Ivy." Kitty compliments as she continues to brush Ivy's hair. "Thank you, Kitty." Ivy says, and blushes. "Do you think...that Lucius will think I'm pretty?" she continues. "Ivy, of course he will. He's marrying you after all. Besides, I'm the one who made the dress..." Kitty teases. They both chuckle and continue getting dressed for the wedding.

"Father...Mother." Ivy addresses as she exits the house and greets her parents on the porch, with Kitty standing by her side. The four o" clock sun kisses her skin, making her appear to be iridescent. Mr and Mrs. Walker turn around to face the dazzling, superb being that is their daughter. "Ivy, you look stunning." Edward says as he steps towards her and kisses her forehead."You _are_ stunning, my dear." Tabitha says. Ivy smiles and says "It is all thanks, to you.". Ivy reaches to hug her parents and as she backs away she caresses their attire."Father, you are _absolute_. Mother your gown is impeccable. I couldn't ask for anything more.". Ivy's parents give a pleased expression. "Well, we don't want you to be late for the ceremony." Kitty says and they all scurry off to the extravaganza.

Even though there is not an ounce of anxiety in Ivy, her stomach is still full of butterflies as she loops her arm through her fathers. The musicians start playing the music and the sentimental atmosphere sets in, facilitated by the brides arrival. Ivy counts every step she takes as she gets closer and closer to that color. The color she will spend the rest of her life with. The color she will bed with. The color who's love will be everlasting, unconditional, and earnest. Although the color Ivy is seeing is no color at all, it's Lucius Hunt. The man she lecherously lusts after. The man she is infatuated with.

"Who's blessings are to give away to these children?" Victor asks Edward. "With the blessings of the father _and_ mother of both children," Edward glances at Lucius, "we consent to the marriage between Ivy Walker and Lucius Hunt." Edward says when he and Ivy reach the podium. Lucius helps Ivy up onto the platform and Edward steps back into the crowd with his wife. "You look ravishing, Ivy." Lucius says. "Thank you, Lucius." Ivy replies coyly. Lucius takes hold of Ivy's hands as Victor performs the ceremony. "Friends, we have joined here today to share with Ivy Walker and Lucius Hunt an important moment in their lives. They have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one." Victor starts and clears his throat.

"If there are any vows to be said, say them now, or forever hold your peace." he continues. "I, Lucius Hunt, take you, Ivy Walker, to be my wife, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Lucius says.

"I, Ivy Walker, take you, Lucius Hunt, to be my husband, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Ivy says.

"Do you, Lucius Hunt, take Ivy Walker, to be your wife?" Victor asks. "I do." Lucius responds. "Do you, Ivy walker, take Lucius Hunt, to be your husband?" he asks. "I do." Ivy answers. "Then by the blessings of the village, we pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Victor says. In unison, Lucius and Ivy switch their gaze from Victor back to each other. Lucius steps toward Ivy and plants his lips on hers. Everyone cheers and claps for the union of the couple. The kiss really only lasts for several seconds, but to Ivy it feels as if it goes on for hours, days, years. She doesn't care how much time pasts as long as it goes on forever. Disappointment greets her as Lucius breaks the kiss, but the fun has only just began. They have the entire night ahead of them. Kitty steps out from the crowd to the middle of the room and screams, awkwardly "Let's get this party started!".

The musicians change the music to a more upbeat song and everyone disperses across the establishment. "Ivy Walker, will you let me have this dance?" Lucius asks. "Of course, fine sir." she replies. Ivy and Lucius dance so much and laugh so hard that they can barely breath and walk by eight o' clock. Too tired to continue, they head to their house to bathe and...relax.


End file.
